Carissa's Baby
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Carissa has her baby! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Csinycastle85 for giving me this idea!

Carissa's Baby

Jackie was just about ready to leave work for the day when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her sister Carissa.

"Hello?" Jackie answered.

"Hi Jackie, what are you doing?" Carissa asked.

"I was just leaving work. How are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I'm good, hey listen, if you're not busy after work maybe you could come up to the hospital and meet my new little bundle."

"You had the baby?" Jackie squealed excitedly.

"Yes."

"Congratulations, and both you and the baby are fine?"

"Yep, both of us are happy and healthy."

"I'm so glad, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, you know how I talked to you about having the middle name be Nicole for a girl?" Carissa asked.

"Yes."

"Well it turns out that that wasn't necessary, it's a boy."

"Oh Carissa I am so excited for you, I'll be there to meet the new little guy as soon as I can." Jackie said.

Before long Jackie arrived at the hospital.

She went to the information desk to find out what room her sister was in because she had been so excited she'd forgotten to ask her.

After finding out where she was she walked briskly, excitedly to her room.

"Come in." Carissa called when Jackie knocked lightly on the door.

"Hi." Jackie said with a huge smile as she walked into her room before going over to her bedside to give her a huge hug.

She handed Carissa a vase of flowers that she had picked up on her way to the hospital.

"Thank you Jackie they are beautiful."

"You're welcome, I have a lot of stuff for the little one but it's at home and I was way to excited to stop and get it before I came here." Jackie said with a sheepish grin.

Carissa laughed.

"Where's the little one?" Jackie asked as she looked around for the new member of the family.

"He's in the nursery, but don't worry they'll bring him back soon." Carissa explained.

"Where's your hubby?" Jackie asked.

"He just ran to get something out of the car."

Just then a nurse came into the room pushing a basinet with a tiny infant inside.

"He's gorgeous." Jackie exclaimed.

"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked Jackie.

"Yes." Jackie said immediately as she plopped down in a rocking chair.

The nurse gently took him out of the basinet and handed him to Jackie.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your auntie, anytime your mommy is mean to you all you have to do is call me and I'll come rescue you." Jackie said with a smile as she looked at Carissa.

Carissa laughed.

"Can I take his little hat off?" Jackie asked Carissa.

"Sure."

Jackie carefully took the baby's hat off.

"You have quite a bit of hair cutie pie." Jackie cooed at him.

The baby started to fuss slightly.

"Alright, alright, I'll quit fussing with you." Jackie told him as she put his hat back on him.

"Where's Nick and the kids?" Carissa asked.

"Well the kids can't come up and meet him because the hospital policy says that children are only aloud if they are siblings of the new baby, which is dumb but it's their policy and my parents are out of town for a couple days so they couldn't watch the kids while Nick came with me but Nick told me to tell you congratulations and that he can't wait to meet the new little one."

"Tell him thank you."

"I will. So how much did the baby weigh?" Jackie asked.

"7 pounds 4 ounces." Carissa replied.

"That's exactly how much Karlie weighed, that's too funny."

"That is one awesome coincidence." Carissa agreed.

Neither sister said anything to the other one as Jackie just sat and held her new nephew.

"By the way sis, I give you major props for not using pain meds, I was only in labor a couple of hours before I was begging for drugs." Carissa told her.

"Well, I'm just crazy, my fear of needles I know is absurd but I just can't help myself, so don't give me too much credit." Jackie told her with a smile.

Carissa laughed.

The baby started to cry in Jackie's arms.

"Shhh it's alright little one." Jackie told the infant as she began to rock him gently.

Despite Jackie's efforts the baby kept crying.

"He says _you may look like my mommy but I know you're not, and I want my real mommy._" Jackie told Carissa with a laugh as she handed Carissa the baby.

The baby soothed quickly once he was in Carissa's arms.

The two sisters talked for a while before Carissa's phone started buzzing.

"My hubby's in the cafeteria, do you want anything?" Carissa asked.

"No thanks, I better get going, Nicky could probably use a break from the five little terrors." Jackie quipped as she stood up to leave.

"Yep, they probably have him tied up by now." Carissa responded.

"That's probably true." Jackie said with a grin before she added. "Your new little one is absolutely beautiful, congratulations and if you guys need anything you call me you hear?"

"We will, thanks for coming, and thank you for the flowers."

"Of course, when you get home and feel up for company just call, I'll bring Nick and the kids to meet him, but don't feel like you have to do it right away, you guys take some time for yourself if you need it." Jackie told her as she gave her one last hug before she left.

Jackie was elated as she drove home, she was so happy for her sister and brother-in-law. Aunt Jackie sounded pretty darn good to her.

The End!


End file.
